1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management apparatuses, and more particularly to a cable management apparatus used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers, have multiple cables. The cables may include for example, power cables, data cables, communication lines, or keyboard lines. Therefore it is desirable to include some type of cable management apparatus, such as a binding accessory that allows the various cables to be collected together and attached in a position to improve the use of space and facilitate a visual examination inside an electronic device. However, the binding accessories of related art are not suited for temporary use in securing cables, and cause inconvenience and a waste of time if replacement or re-routing of the cables is required.